In this protocol, we will study HIV-1 infected individuals with CD4+ T cell counts of 300-400/ul. These individuals have low numbers of HIV-1 specific, killer cell precursors. The therapeutic goal is to increase the numbers of these killers which we in turn hypothesize will reduce the cell-cell spread of HIV-1. The killer cell response to influenza is an internal control, since it should be intact in HIV-1 infected patients. We will use pairs of HIV-1 peptides so that we can in the same patient compare the response to dendritic cells administered by two routes, intradermal [i.d.] and subcutaneous [s.c.]. The influenza peptide will serve as the common denominator for each route. The peptides will be made according to Good Laboratory Practices [GLP] at Sloan Kettering Institute, where peptides have been synthesized previously for administration in humans.